Dos Saiyajins en el Subsuelo
by Lucho Dreemurr
Summary: Dos saiyajins llegan a un nuevo mundo con nuevos amigos, y enemigos. Cual sera el camino que tomaran nuestros héroes, acompáñenme en esta aventura. Un goku más inteligente. GokuxFrisk y GogetaxChara.
1. Prologo: Un nuevo comienzo

**N / A: Esta es la primera historia que creo así que disculpen lectores si hay fallas ortográficas, solo pido que no os enojéis si el contenido no les gusta. Por favor comenten si tienen un problema con el contenido coméntenlo con respeto si es para ayudar o queja sobre este.**

 **La calificación de esta historia será M para el final de la historia y estar seguro. Se agregaran notas de autor para explicar en algunos momentos de la historia o para hacer un chiste. Sin más.**

 **No soy dueño de Undertale ni de Dragon ball, todos los personajes, derechos son para Toby Fox y Akira Toriyama. Los personajes creados por mí, no están en la historias de Dragon Ball y Undertale.**

 **Bueno que la historia comience.**

Prologo: Un nuevo comienzo

Nos ubicamos en el Planeta Vegeta año 737, había nacido un bebes saiyajin de clase baja sus nombre era Kakarotto y al lado parecía estar su hermano un niño de un año, parece que se llamaba Gogeta.

 **N / A:(se ven igual que en la serie y película pero en forma de bebes).**

Estaban llorando por una razón, al parecer no era el mejor día para estos.

Habían sido llevados por los que aparentan ser sus padres a una nave de forma esférica.

Bardock: Gine esto es por su bien, el maldito de Freezer volara este planeta dentro de poco es mejor que vayan a un planeta seguro.-se notaba claramente que estaba enojado, como no estarlo el emperador Freezer los estaba traicionando.

Gine: Déjame estar un poco de más tiempo con nuestros hijos.-estaba llorando, hoy claramente era un muy mal día, su esposo le había avisado de que el emperador iba a volar el planeta.

Bardock: Sé que ellos en un futuro vengaran a nuestra raza, y le harán pagar a Freezer, hay que mandarlos rápidos al planeta tierra para que estén a salvo y se hagan fuertes.-se le podía ver que estaba más calmado al ver a su esposa llorar mientras la consolaba.

Los bebes lloraron con más intensidad cuando sus padres los pusieron en las naves. El hijo mayor intento salir de la nave, pero no pudo. El padre de los niños cerró la puerta de esta y coloco las coordenadas en la nave. Para luego esta despegar hacia el oscuro espacio. Se habían ido era lo único que podían pensar los padres.

Bardock: ¡Voy a ir a distraer a Freezer todo el tiempo que pueda para que no se dé cuenta de las naves!-grito el saiyajin mientras desaparecía a una velocidad increíble, mientras la mujer solo se quedaba mirando el cielo.

Gine: Por favor cuídense hijos míos.-dijo la mujer con un toque de tristeza todavía.

Ahora pasamos con Bardock.

Estaba matando a todos los soldados que se ponían en su camino hacia la nave del tirano solo se podía oír unas palabras que salía de su boca mientras continuaba con su matanza.

Bardock: ¡Sal de ahí Freezer!- grito mientras más se acercaba a la nave.

En la nave del Emperador Freezer.

Freezer: Escucha soldado Zarbon abre la escotilla superior.-exclamo algo molesto mientras miraba por una pantalla la masacre que estaba haciendo Bardock.

Zarbon: Pero majestad nuestros soldados todavía…-se quedó callado cuando vio al Tirano moverse.- a sus órdenes.- salió rápido a cumplir la orden de su líder para no pagarlo caro.

Devuelta con Bardock.

Se estaba acercando a la nave, mientras se abría paso a través de los cientos de soldados que intentaban detenerlo.

Grupo de soldados: Agarrarlo.-dijo uno de la docenas de soldados que lo agarraban y se ponían en su camino.

Bardock: ¡Freezer!-grito con más fuerza el saiyan mientras usaba una esfera de ki para librarse de los soldados que lo retenían, cuando de nuevo unos soldados lo vuelven agarrar-¡Sal de tu nave Freezer!-exclamo el saiyajin al ya estar al lado de la nave.

De repente la escotilla superior se empieza a abrir, los soldados tanto el saiyajin se quedaron paralizados unos momentos, ahí estaba el emperador Freezer.

Soldados: Es el gran Freezer-dijeron todos los soldados con temor al ver a su líder, mirando a todos con una mirada seria y fría.

Bardock: Ahora todo cambiara yo cambiare el destino del planeta vegeta-la expresión del tirano no cambio en lo absoluto, mientras apuntaba a Bardock con su dedo, que tenía una mini esfera de ki-y el destino de los míos, el destino de Kakarotto y Gogeta- el emperador movió solo su dedo apuntando hacia arriba como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo-y también tu destino-dijo mientras en su mano aparecía una esfera de ki en su mano-¡Muere maldito!-exclamo el guerrero de clase baja, lanzando la bola de ki hacia el Tirano.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro del demonio del frio mientras la esfera que tenía en su dedo crecía de una manera colosal, cuando la esfera que el saiyajin le lanzo choco contra la enorme esfera de ki esta la desintegro. Solamente reía al ver el terror de todos los presentes.

Bardock: Pero que es eso.- exclamo el guerrero al ver tal esfera de ki. Solo movió el dedo y la gran esfera fue hacia el ejército y el saiyan arrasando con todos mientras se acercaba al planeta.

Bardock: Kakarotto, Gogeta, yo-de repente le llega una visión, sus hijos enfrente de Freezer como si estuvieran a punto de luchar, una gran sonrisa aparece en la cara del saiyajin a punto de morir, mencionando el nombre de sus hijos antes de morir.

La gran esfera choco con el planeta destruyéndolo poco a poco grietas y magma empezaron aparecer, clara señal que estaba a punto de explotar.

De repente el planeta estallo en miles de pedazos, solo se escuchaba la risa del demonio del frio.

Freezer: Bravo, bien, Zarbon, Dodoria contemplad este espectáculo, que bellos fuegos artificiales ¿verdad?-dijo mientras continuaba con su risa, ya no quedo rastro de lo que solía ser el planeta vegeta.

En la nave de los recién nacidos.

Solo se escuchaban lloriqueos de los 2 bebes, la nave ya se estaba acercando al planeta tierra. Cruzando las capas de la atmosfera aterrizo la nave en una de las montañas del planeta, el cual sería su nuevo hogar. Un anciano que paseaba por el lugar escucho un estruendo, había caído una nave, que parecía que llevaba dos bebes adentro.

Anciano: ¿Que sorpresa? ¿Qué aran dos bebes aquí?-alzando a uno de los bebes se da cuenta de un detalle, los bebes tenían cola-unos bebes con cola-rio un poco con alegría-no os puedo dejar abandonados aquí, ¿quieren quedarse conmigo?-pregunto el anciano, y como si hubiera entendido uno de los niños le correspondió con una sonrisa y una patada-¿Qué haces? ¿Oh eres un niño muy fuere no? Eh jejeje, muy bien de ahora en adelante seréis los nietos de Son Gohan ese soy yo, tendré que poneros un nombre.-pero uno de los bebes al escuchar nombre empezó a repetir una palabra.

Niño: G-gogeta.-dijo el pequeño niño de un año, con cola.

A. Son Gohan: Oh, ese ha de ser tu nombre no pequeño, y tu hermanito como se llama- pregunto mirando al otro bebe al ver si respondía, pero este solo le dio una sonrisa- mmm ya se te llamaras Goku, si Goku, y llegareis a ser unos chicos muy fuertes.-exclamo alegre mientras alzaba a los niños ahora sus nietos.

 **Fin de prologo**

 **Hasta aquí durara el prólogo, continuare la historia según vea el apoyo o cuando este aburrido así que dejare el nivel de poder de cada uno de los personajes al final de cada capítulo. Sin nada más os dejo el nivel de poder.**

 **Gine 1000 de Ki**

 **Bardock 10000 de Ki**

 **Kakarotto / Goku 2 de Ki**

 **Gogeta 37 de Ki**

 **Soldados de Freezer 500 – 1700 de Ki**

 **Zarbon 23000 de Ki**

 **Dodoria 22000 de Ki**

 **Freezer primera forma máximo poder 540000 de Ki**

 **Abuelo Son Gohan 56 de Ki**

 **Hasta la próxima amigos.**


	2. Capitulo 1 La llegada al subsuelo

Capítulo 1: La llegada al subsuelo

Monte Ebott

Habían pasado 12 años desde que el anciano encontró a los niños en esas naves. Los niños se encontraban entrenando en las montañas, al parecer querían volverse más fuertes de lo que ya eran. Después de todo era parte de su rutina entrenaban todos los días sin excepción, solo un día fue el que no entrenaron.

Flashback 2 años atrás

Era un día de Luna llena, su abuelo Gohan había ido en busca de comida dejando a los niños solos en casa. Estos estaban a punto de ir a dormir pero uno tenía curiosidad sobre algo.

Goku: Hermano, quisiera saber algo.-pregunto el niño con algo de curiosidad.

Gogeta: Y que es-parecía no haber entendido la curiosidad de su hermanito.

Goku: Porque nuestro abuelo no nos deja ver la luna llena.-soltó la pregunta, haciendo entender a su hermano por su curiosidad.

Gogeta: Umm… tienes razón por que motivo será-ahora se preguntaba el mayor, como si le hubiera contagiado su curiosidad-Bueno tendremos que preguntarle cuando regrese.-dijo el mayor, restándole importancia al tema.

Goku: ¿No quieres saber cómo es la luna?-insistía el hermano menor, como si algo le dijese que mirara la Luna.

Gogeta: Bueno, pero luego no me molestes si no es lo que esperabas.-dijo el mayor cansado de la insistencia de su hermano. Ambos niños miraron hacia la luna, era bella era lo único que podían pensar los niños al ver tal satélite natural.

Goku: Ves creo que si valió la pen-a- no pudo terminar la frase al sentir que su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar, mientras su corazón palpitaba con más fuerza. Miro hacia su hermano y ver que también le pasaba lo mismo, de repente perdió la consciencia.

Sentía gotas de agua en su cara, clara señal de que estaba lloviendo, se despertó con un dolor en la cabeza, miro hacia los alrededores. Solo se veían arboles partidos a la mitad y muchos cráteres por la zona. Mira alado suyo a su hermano despertar con el mismo dolor de cabeza que él. Que había pasado era lo único que pasaba por la mente de los niños.

Goku: Hermano estas bien.-exclamo el menor al ver a su hermano algo herido.

Gogeta: Eso tendría que decírtelo a vos, estas en peor estado que yo-era cierto estaban muy heridos como si hubieran tenido una gran pelea. De repente un recuerdo le llega al mayor, su abuelo, donde estaba su abuelo-¡Gohan! -grito el mayor levantándose a pesar de sus heridas, su hermanito se levantó siguiéndole para ayudar a buscar a su abuelito.

Goku/Gogeta: ¡Abuelito!- gritaban los niños mientras buscaban a su abuelo entre tanta destrucción.

Siguieron así hasta que encontraron la mano de una persona, había alguien debajo de uno de los tantos escombros que había en la montaña.

Gogeta: Hermano hay alguien aquí ayúdame a sacarlo.-ordeno el mayor mientras ambos hermanos levantaban el tronco que aplastaba a la persona de abajo.

Silencio era lo único que había entre los hermanos, lo que había debajo de ese tronco no era nada bueno.

Goku: _Abuelito._ -dijo el son menor, mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, su hermano no estaba mejor se podía ver claramente la gran tristeza que estaba marcada en su cara. Ese mismo día fue en el que perdieron a su abuelo.

De regreso al presente

Gogeta: Hermano te toca hoy a ir a por la comida.-le dijo el mayor al menor de los son.

Goku: Pero ya fui ayer, te tocaría a ti ¿cierto?-respondió el son a su hermano.

Gogeta: Creo que no debo recordarte quien se comió mi parte ¿no?-era cierto su hermanito no le dio tiempo de comer cuando fue a traer algo de agua del rio, ese día tenía más hambre de lo normal terminando así la comida que era de su hermano.

Goku: Okey.-dijo el niño con cola.

Lago de la montaña

Vemos a un niño con cola sacando un gran pez del lago, definitivamente los niños comían mucho.

Goku: Bien con este será suficiente.-se dijo así mismo el pequeño son mientras llevaba un pez en el hombro y una gran hoja con muchas frutas encima.

Cuando estaba en camino hacia su casa se encontró con una chica tirada en el suelo. El pequeño Goku fue hacia la joven notando que estaba inconsciente y herida. La chica en si aparentaba alrededor de 13 años, tenía pelo marón y un suéter azul con dos rayas purpura de manera horizontal y una pequeña mochila. Sacudió su cabeza, eso no importaba necesitaba descansar y curar sus heridas. De alguna forma logro llevar a la joven junto toda la comida.

 **N / A:(ni yo mismo se cómo lo hiso).**

De vuelta con Gogeta

Gogeta: Porque se tardara tanto.-se preguntaba el son mayor, normalmente tardaba unos minutos en traer la comida pero ya se estaba preocupando. Estaba a punto de salir a buscar a su hermano pero, apenas salir de la pequeña casa en donde vivían. Ve a su hermano traer la comida y ¿algo más?

Goku: Gogeta ayúdame.-le dijo el menor a su hermano, algo pasaba.

Gogeta: Que pasa hermano-le pregunto mientras se acercaba.

Goku: Mira- le respondió mostrándole a la chica herida, que cargaba –me la encontré de regreso estaba tirada en el suelo inconsciente.-dijo el pequeño algo triste por el estado en el que se encontraba la muchacha.

Gogeta: Llévala a la casa para atenderla rápidamente.-exclamo el mayor algo preocupado por el estado de la niña. El menor solo asintió a la orden de su hermano.

Ya dentro de la casa

Gogeta: Recuéstala en la cama para curarle sus heridas.-ordeno el mayor y el menor solo se limitaba a asentir a la orden. Cuidadosamente coloco a la muchacha en la cama para empezar a curarla.

Salto en el tiempo

Después de unas horas, de arduo trabajo habían logrado curar completamente a la chica gracias a unos libros de medicina que tenía el abuelo Son Gohan.

Gogeta: Uff, ya está, solamente queda esperar a que despierte.-dijo el mayor, nunca antes había tenido que leer tan rápido los libros, pero al menos lograron curarla.

Goku: Bueno será mejor preparemos la comida antes de que despierte ¿no crees?-menciono dándose cuenta que estaba por anochecer y no habían podido comer nada, debido a todo el problema de curarla siendo la única ves que debían curar a alguien.

Gogeta: Tienes razón, pero tú le darás de tu parte.-respondió para disgusto del niño.

Goku: Como que de mi parte, es que tengo mucha hambre.-exclamo el son, con un toque de enojo.

Gogeta: Tú comes más que yo, además tú la trajiste así que hazte responsable.-menciono para luego él y su hermano ponerse a cocinar.

Salto en el tiempo

Luego de haber cocinado y los niños ponerse a comer como si hubiese mañana. En la cama del Son menor, la chica empezaba a despertar, dándose cuenta de que estaba en ¿una casa? Se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde sentía el olor de comida.

Estaban enfrente de ella dos niños, de aparentemente su misma edad.

Niña: Hola.-saludo con algo de timidez al ver a los niños que comían en frente suyo.

Goku: Hola-correspondió al saludo mientras tragaba toda la comida-¿quieres?-pregunto extendiéndole un trozo de pescado cocido.

Niña: Si-respondió aceptando el trozo de pescado- gracias.-dijo para empezar a comer.

Goku: ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto el menor para que luego su hermano lo mirara con un poco de enojo- o yo me llamo Goku y él es mi hermano Gogeta.-menciono el menor para calmar a su hermano y luego mirar hacia la chica.

Niña: Mi nombre es Frisk.-respondió la ahora conocida Frisk.

Goku: Es un lindo nombre.-menciono con la típica sonrisa de los son, haciendo sin querer que la chica se sonroje.

Gogeta: Tengo una pregunta Frisk-dijo mientras miraba a esta-¿Que hacías por aquí y como te lastimaste de esa forma?-soltó sin más la pregunta que tenía sobre ella.

Frisk: Oh, es que cuentan las leyendas de que los que escalan el monte Ebott no regresan, tenía curiosidad de por qué y decidí escalarlo, pero cuando estaba llegando unos animales me atacaron.-respondió a la pregunta que el chico tenía sobre ella.

Goku: Ha esa leyenda siempre nos la contaba nuestro abuelo.-menciono con algo de tristeza, notándola Frisk, pero sin meterse en el tema.

Gogeta: No crees, qué es un poco peligroso subir el monte sola-pregunto el niño con cola, la chica solo asiente-donde están tus padres, han de estarte buscando.-pregunto otra vez, pero vio un poco triste a la chica cuando hizo esa pregunta.

Frisk: No tengo padres, _soy huérfana_.-respondió con algunas lágrimas en su cara, el son menor se acercó a ella para consolarla.

Goku: Ya esta no llores-le dijo mientras la abrazaba haciendo que se sonrojara otra vez, algo le había pasado por la cabeza en ese instante-oye y si te acompañamos hasta la cima del monte.-sorprendiendo a la chica y a su hermano, solo paso una cosa por la mente de su hermano, su hermanito era un tonto .

Gogeto: Eh, hermano puedes venir conmigo un momento.- pregunto el son mayor a su hermanito, este solo asintió pero un pequeño escalofrió paso por su espalda.

Ya algo lejos para que Frisk no escuchara la charla de hermanos.

Goku: ¿Que pasa hermano?-pregunto al mayor como si no pasase nada.

Gogeta: Porque prometes algo sin preguntarme.-exclamo con algo de furia en su voz.

Goku: Es que se veía muy triste y no quería verla llorar.-respondió con seguridad en su voz.

Gogeta: Ah está bien, pero tu cuidaras de ella, yo solo te seguiré para que no agás una tontería-explico el mayor a su hermano-será mejor que regresemos no querrás preocupar a tu novia ¿no?-dijo con burla el son mayor.

Goku: No es mi novia.-le dijo a su hermano algo apenado y enojado, por suerte no grito tan fuerte como para que Frisk escuchara.

Devuelta con Frisk y los Son.

Mientras los Sons charlaban Frisk se dio cuenta de algo, tenían cola.

Frisk: Y de que hablaban.-hablo con algo de curiosidad, mientras seguía mirando las colas de mono que tenían ambos hermanos.

Gogeta: Decidimos que te acompañaríamos en tu viaje-estaba cansado habían pasado muchas cosas ese día-mañana a la mañana iremos a escalar el monte, ya es muy tarde y deberían descansar.-menciono el mayor de los tres niños que estaban ahí.

Frisk: Donde dormiré yo.- era una buena pregunta, apenas los conocía y no sabía nada de ese sitio.

Goku: Puedes dormir en mi cama, yo dormiré en el sofá de la casa.-respondió la duda de la joven.

Gogeta: Bueno ya que todo está resuelto será mejor descansar-dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su cuarto-lleva a Frisk a tu habitación y ve a dormir.-ordeno antes de entrar al cuarto y cerrar la puerta.

Luego de mostrarle toda la casa a su amiga y dejarla en su habitación se dirige cansado al sofá a dormir.

Goku: (Creo que pasaran cosas extrañas y divertidas a partir de ahora)- pensó el menor antes de cayera dormido.

Salto en el tiempo

Ya era de día, Frisk se levantó dándose cuenta de una nota que estaba alado. Se sentó en la cama y se dispuso a leerla.

Nota de Goku: Cuando estés lista prepara tus cosas para escalar la montaña, estaremos afuera de la casa esperando.-al terminar de leerla, se colocó la pequeña mochila que tenía.

Afuera de la casa

Gogeta: Ya te estabas tardando, bueno será mejor irnos.-ordeno mientras los tres niños se dirigían a lo más alto del monte Ebott.

En la cima del monte Ebott

Había una gran cueva que tenía un agujero en el centro. Los chicos se acercaron a mirar, aunque Frisk parecía haber recordado algo, pero le restó importancia.

Goku: Frisk tendrías que ver esto.-dijo el niño con cola, mientras la chica asentía e iba rápido a ver, pero sin darse cuenta que había una rama en el camino.

Frisk: A-ver.-no pudo completar la frase cuando de repente se tropezó y cayó al agujero.

Goku/Gogeta: **¡Frisk!** \- gritaron los hermanos, mientras el menor se lanzaba a por ella.

Gogeta: Ah ya que.-dijo antes de lanzarse igual que su hermano.

Goku: Frisk agarra mi mano.-ordeno el niño, mientras la chica difícilmente la agarraba, el menor de los Sons se puso debajo de Frisk para recibir la mayor parte de la caída.

Unos segundos después chocaron con, lo que parecía ser una cama de flores doradas.

Goku: Estas bien-le pregunto a su amiga que asintió- que alivio.- la próxima intenta no tropezarte, bueno ¿dónde estamos?- hiso la pregunta que los tres tenían en ese momento.

Gogeta: Bueno, no creo que podamos volver por donde caímos, así que continuemos por ese camino.-explico mientras apuntaba a un sendero.

Apenas salir de la sala se encontraron a una Flor dorada, cuando estaban por moverse la Flor hablo.

Flor: Howdy, soy Flowey, ¡Flowey la flor!-algo le decía a los niños que no confiaran en aquella extraña Flor-sois nuevos en el subsuelo, ¿a qué si?-Frisk noto la seriedad con la que los niños miraban aquella flor, así que se quedó al lado de Goku-Caramba, debéis de estar muy confusos, ¡Alguien debería enseñarles cómo funcionan las cosas aquí!, Supongo que ese tendré que ser yo, ¿Listo?, ¡Vamos allá!-dijo para que luego la sala en donde se encontraban se oscureciera.

Goku: Frisk, ponte detrás de nosotros, algo me dice que no podemos confiar en esa Flor.-le susurro a su amiga, para que luego apareciera un corazón flotante de color rojo, preocupando al niño-¡Que le hiciste!-pregunto algo enojado el niño.

Flowey: Tranquilo esa es su alma, la culminación de su ser-respondió la flor algo preocupada por algo.- (¿Por qué no aparecieron también las almas de esos niños?, un momento tienen cola, da igual solo con una me basta.)-dijo para sus adentros aquella extraña flor.-Su ALMA empieza débil, pero puede hacerla más fuerte si consigue mucho NV-dijo la flor mientras miraban a los niños que estaban atentos por si hacia algo, solo se limitó a continuar con su explicación-¿Qué significa NV? Es NIVEL, ¡pero de AMOR!, Queréis algo de AMOR, ¿no?-la desconfianza que tenían los chicos creció más al terminar de ¨explicar¨-¡No os preocupéis compartiré un poco con ustedes!-dijo mientras les giñaba un ojo y le sacaba la lengua.

Gogeta: Creo que tendríamos que irnos, si quieres más tarde nos continuas explicando.-hablo por fin el son mayor al ver que lo, que tramaba esa flor lo estaba a punto de hacer.

Flowey: Tranquilo no pasara nada, solo déjame compartiros un poco de ¨AMOR¨-dijo mientras aparecían unas cuantas bolitas flotantes alrededor de los niños, alarmándolos en el proceso-Por aquí abajo, el ¨AMOR¨ se comparte…Con estas pequeñas ¨bolitas de amistad¨ ¿Estáis listos? ¡Muévanse! ¡Pillen todas las que puedan!-dijo mientras todas las ¨bolitas de amistad¨ se dirigían hacia ellos.

Goku: Gogeta-menciono mientras ambos asentían. En unos segundos habían agarrado todas las ¨bolitas de amistad¨ que se dirigían hacia ellos-creo que esto es tuyo.-mientras dejaban caer todas las bolitas que estaban en sus manos.

Flowey: Se supone que debían pillar las ¡Bal!-bolitas de amistad- viendo que ya no tenía sentido –Parece que sabéis lo que está pasando aquí, ¿eh?, y solo quieren verme sufrir… **MUERAN.** \- mientras cientos de balas aparecían alrededor de ellos, cuando los hermanos estaban a punto de moverse una bola de fuego golpeo a la flor mandándola lejos.

Señora: Que criatura tan terrible, torturando a unos niños tan jóvenes e inocentes-dijo la que parecía ser una cabra con forma humanoide- Ah, no tengáis miedo, mis niños. Soy Toriel la guardiana de las ruinas.-explico la guardiana, mientras Frisk volvía a la normalidad.

Gogeta: Un gusto, este es mi hermano Goku, y ella es Frisk.-presentándose, junto su hermano.

Goku: Hola, gracias por ayudarnos.-agradeció el menor de los niños

Toriel: Tranquilos, Paso por este lugar todos los días para ver si alguien ha caído.-acaso más niños habían caído, era la pregunta que tenían los niños.-Sois los primeros en caer en mucho tiempo-hablo mientras se daba cuenta de la cola de los hermanos.-Disculpen por la pregunta, ustedes que sois.-pregunto la guardiana.

Gogeta: Es por la cola, ¿cierto?-entendiendo a lo que se refería, mientras la mujer asentía-si te somos sinceros, ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos.-dejando con más dudas a la señora que los había salvado.

Toriel: Bueno eso ya no importa, vengan os guiare por las catacumbas.-dijo cuándo guiaba a los niños.

Mientras en un lugar desconocido

Vacío, era lo único que había

 **¿?: Pronto, muy pronto seré libre-** dijo la extraña persona que había en el lugar, mientras empezaba a reír como si estuviera loco/a.

 **Fin del capítulo 1.**

 **Bueno me llevo algo de tiempo pero aquí está el primer capítulo, como no sé qué decir me voy a escribir el siguiente capítulo .Sin más os dejo con los niveles de poder/ki.**

 **Gogeta 430 de ki.**

 **Goku 365 de ki.**

 **Frisk 9 de ki.**

 **Flowey 70 de ki.**

 **Toriel 110 de ki.**

 **¿? ¿? De ki.**

 **Adiós amiguitos.**


End file.
